Edwards misery, Bellas destiny
by I Am The Sparkly Vampire
Summary: Bella's gone missing and the cullens are distraught, they're all confused as to where shes gone. Edward seeps into a deep depression, wandering weather he will ever be reunited with Bella.
1. Chapter 1: Rennesmee's shock

Chapter 1: Rennesme's shock and the sobbing man on the window ledge.

RPOV

I walked up the stairs, listening to the creak of the steps as I went. This was one journey I took at human pace, even though I could have easily reached the landing in under a second… I didn't want to. If I were human I would have probably been clutching a tray, balancing some fowl food for the person I was going to greet. The person I didn't want to greet. I realised that even if I was human the person upstairs wouldn't be, so I wouldn't be bearing a tray of alphabetic soup or some other concoction. If I had took some food up now it would have probably been flung into my face-the face that wouldn't feel the scolding liquid, the liquid which wouldn't even leave a mark on my perfect skin. - When I came out of my daydream the realistic prospect that was waiting upstairs greeted me. The person up stairs didn't. I didn't want to see Edward… see the state he was most likely in by now. I glared at the clock; it was half past three in the morning, I wouldn't sleep (not that I ever slept); now all I wished for was sleep. As I wished the clock before me would shatter I stepped onto the first floor landing, glaring at the door that was less than 30 yards away from me, I slowed even more now to prolong the visit to the grief stricken man that sat on the other side of that door, why did I have to be the one to greet him? I had stalled this meeting for 15 minutes now, now I had to go through that door. Without thinking I zipped across the corridor in less than a second and turned the handle to go into Edwards's room. I had not seen Edward for 2 days, Alice had ventured up here yesterday in an attempt to cheer him up and it didn't work. I opened my shut eyes only to see the sobbing man perched on the window ledge, "Edward" I stammered "it's Rosalie." I waited for the man to speak but he said nothing, only staring out the window as if looking for something that wasn't there. That something was Bella. I left the room and headed downstairs that was enough for one day; I don't think I could have coped with seeing much more of Edwards's pain, his suffering, it killed me to watch. Downstairs Carlisle Esme, Jasper and Alice were discussing something in murmured tones; I could tell what they were talking about. I glanced down to the bottom of the stairs. Emmett was waiting for me his eyes sympathetic. Emmett clutched my hand as we walked towards the others, they looked up there eyes apologetic even though we had all been up to see Edward and come down feeling the same way. We all felt awful. Carlisle stepped forward and was the first to speak. "How is he?" he stuttered. "Much the same I don't think he will ever move until we find her, but his eyes are black with thirst his throat must be like a fire by now." "He needs to hunt, but like you said I doubt he will move." It was silent for a moment but then Carlisle spoke. "I think its time to call Rennesme, I had hoped Bella would have returned by now but the outlook looks bleak. I hate having to call her home from her honeymoon like this but I think it's for the best she needs to know." We all agreed, none of us wanting to make the phone call, we stared blankly at the floor.

CPOV

I picked up the phone, my hand shaking as I dialled the number. I placed the phone to my ear and listened to the irritating tone. Within 5 seconds (and five tones) Rennesme had picked up the phone. "Hello Dad is that you what's wrong?" "Hello Rennesme its Carlisle I did not wish to disturb you and Jacob on your honey moon but I'm afraid I have some rather bad news- I could here Rennesme breathing quickly on the other end, her heart rate increasing- Um I'm sorry to tell you over the phone but I think it would be sensible if you returned home, as Bella has gone missing." I waited for and answer, in the background I heard someone scrambling, around I assumed it was Jacob. "Carlisle, what's wrong Rennesme fainted?" "Is she alright? I rang to tell you that Bella has gone missing and I thought it would be sensible for you to return home. Edwards in a bit of a state here and I was thinking it might help him if Rennesme was here to speak to him." "Of course we will come back as quickly as possible." Jacob said. With that the phone went dead.

"Are they coming?" Alice questioned as I came back to the room. "Yes, but there both in shock, I think it would be good if you and Jasper went to get some food, I'm sure there both be hungry when they get here, it will be a long journey." "Good idea Carlisle, although I'm not sure weather food is the right idea in this situation." Esme interrupted "we will all keep an eye on Edward. Take Jasper, go to Asda and get something for them to eat."

APOV

It was about nine in the morning. We climbed into the Porsche; I turned the key and listened to the engine rev into life. I pulled out the garage, drove down the driveway and turned onto the highway. All the way to Asda the journey was silent, we were both wandering what had happed to Bella. Why hadn't I seen anything by now? I turned into Asda locked the car and grabbed a trolley; we weren't messing about in a supermarket for the rest of our lives that would be boring.

JPOV

With nearly a full trolley of food we turned down the fruit isle. I watched the humans questioning what fruit to buy an apple or an orange. One woman was holding an Apple in one hand and a melon in the other they were held at different heights as if one was outweighing the other. Just then I heard a loud bang from behind me, I turned around, only to see a panicked Alice lying in a mess of what looked like mashed apples she was breathing hysterically. "What's happened" I asked "Are you alright? Did see something?" "No I'm not alright" she stammered "I've just seen Bella."


	2. Chapter 2: Edward's Hope

Chapter 2: Edward's hope

JPOV

I stared at a dumbstruck Alice as I tried to analyse her mood. Clearly she was panicking. She breathed quickly even though breathing was not essential for our species. As I debated what Alice could of seen which could of freaked her out this way I tried to pull her up, noticing that we had an unwanted audience. "Is she alright dear?" A concerned customer enquired, obviously worried about Alice. "No she's fine" I said. "Actually she does this quite a lot." Alice glared at me. "Well it's normal you are a bit weird." Alice's faced turned a bright shade of violet but I quickly calmed her mood. –thank you power- "Alice this is not the time." I looked around, "or the place." Remember the Volturi don't allow us to tell humans about what we are." I whispered. Alice shivered the wrong sentiment perhaps. I pulled Alice up from the mess that were apples and swiftly took the trolley to the checkout, picking up fresh apples as I went. I had noticed a store cleaner approach us; obviously she hadn't been happy with the mess. I placed the food on the checkout quickly, keeping a close eye on Alice. I wandered what Alice had seen as I placed a can of corned beef on the checkout- did Renesmee and Jacob even like corned beef?- A shop assistant packed our food, I glanced at Alice and squeezed her tightly round the waist, my head balanced on her perfect shoulder. She shrugged me of so I turned to pay for the food. "That's a hundred and twenty two pounds." The women at the checkout said. Jeez I'd forgotten how much human food cost, it was so long since Rennesme and Jacob had been round… or a least it seemed a long time. Hunting elks was cheaper and tastier. Vampires didn't like human food. I gave the smiling checkout assistant the money and we walked silently out of the shop. I put the shopping in the Porsche's boot and snatched the keys of Alice. Did she really expect me to let her drive in this state? I pulled out the supermarket worrying now about both Alice and Bella.

It was a long journey home and a boring one, I watched humans drive unsteadily at 30 miles an hour. What was this a competition, yeah how slow can you drive? I twiddled my thumbs. My fingers creeping up the steering wheel towards the horn, I didn't have to press it the highway was clear. I speed up urgent to get home.

Carlisle I shouted as I barged through the front door clutching the shopping in one hand and Alice in the other. I shoved the bags on the table and dragged Alice into the living room. "What is it Jasper?" Carlisle murmured clearly worried. "Alice has seen something, she thinks she's seen Bella but she won't speak." "Alice is this true speak to me where's Bella?" Suddenly I heard a loud bang from the kitchen and in less than a second my family surrounded me. "Bella?" they questioned in unison "What about Bella? " Then there was another loud bang this time it came from upstairs. I turned around to see Edward at my side his eyes red with tears. "Bella" he gasped he voice hopeful. "No she's not here Edward." Carlisle stammered. "But we might know where she is, Alice has had a vision."


	3. Chapter 3:Authors note

**IF your loving this story there's more to come, also I have another ongoing story called the urge to eat IT which you may like. Maybe you should look at it sometime. **

**Vampire Who Falls over A lot**

**P .S. If you have an account please please review my story please. If you don't I will have newborns come to get you until you review the story so please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Frantic

Chapter 3: Frantic

EPOV (ESME)

Edwards face light up with the hope his wife could still be found. Though clearly he was manic, having not drank for three weeks. "Alice, where is she?" Edward asked. Alice only shivered much like she had in the store. Edward leaned forward, barging past the rest of his family. "Alice" he growled. Still there was no answer from my pixie like vampire adopted daughter. An impatient Edward, hungry for information on his beloved wife's where about lunged at his sister's throat. "Alice" he snarled "you tell me where Bella is or I will rip you apart and burn you like Joan of arc." Carlisle who was frantic with worry about our adopted daughter's wealth fair nudged Emmett who quickly restrained his brother, dragged him kicking and screaming out of the room. Jasper sat on the sofa clutching Alice, obviously happy that his brother had not harmed her. "Alice" he whispered. "You try and tell me where Bella is." Alice moved forward into Jaspers reach and let him pull her towards his chest. Shivering more now against her cold lover's body Alice spoke, but none of us could here her tiny voice. We all moved forward silently. The only noise that could be heard was the muffled grows of Edward in the next room. Jasper lowered his head, resting it on Alice's shoulder while he stroked her black hair. "The Volturi took her, if it was her I'm not sure weather it's Bella or not. But if it was her she didn't realise who they were because she wasn't in Italy. They tortured her and then let her go, now all I see is Bella scared, wearing blood stained clothes and stumbling down an alley way clutching a bundle. She doesn't know where she is," Everyone shuddered "and I don't either" Alice finished. We all sat down clearly shaken by this unsettling thought.

EPOV (Edward)

I'd calmed down enough to go and apologize to Alice. Why did I think it a good idea to beat up my shaken sister? I walked slowly to the living room, I was full of remorse for what I had done I did not want to face Alice, who now probably felt that I was an evil monster, a killing machine- much the way I saw myself- why had I chosen to take Bella's disappearance out on my family. After all, they didn't lose her… I did. Some day I would have to speak to Charlie if his beloved daughter did not return, I did not wish for that day to come quickly. I walked into the living room; Alice was sat in Jaspers arms. I crouched down by the sofa and placed my hand on Alice's. "Alice" I said. "Please accept my apologizes I did not mean to lash out at you I'm just frantic with worry about Bella." Alice looked up and smiled slightly "I know you are sorry Edward, I know you would never deliberately hurt me." I glanced at Jasper, he wasn't relaxed. He was Cleary ready to lunge at me to protect his lover. "Jasper you know I would never consciously hurt Alice." He nodded and began to speak, but what he was saying was silenced by Alice's deadly scream "Paper" she shouted "I need paper and charcoal." I ran to Alice's room, quickly grabbing the requested utensils I ran down stairs. "Here" I thrust the paper onto the table and shoved the charcoal into Alice's clasped fingers. By now my family had surrounded us, we all watched as Alice drew. It was almost like she was in a hypnotic state. Gradually the picture came together. There was a long dark alley which had flyers plastered across the walls. A young girl was crouched at the side of the wall- a beggar girl perhaps. This girl was clutching a bundle. The image carried on to develop for a few minutes, Alice was drawing every detail she could see, right down to the cracks in the bricks in the wall and the date on the stuck up flyers. It was only as Alice began to finish her drawing that I saw she was placing the last few details on the young girl, details including a ring on the girl's engagement finger, a ring with diamonds in the centre and a gold rim round the edge, it was then that I realised I'd know that ring anywhere, it was my mothers and therefore the ring I had given to Bella when I asked her to marry me. The girl was Bella…


	5. Chapter 5: memories

**This is the same chapter but I added a couple more bits and added some corrections with grammar and spelling ect. So you don't if you have already read it you don't really need to read it again unless you want to. **

Chapter 5: Memories (also known as hopes for Bella)

EPOV

"Stop" I shouted "I know where she is." Everyone looked up "How do you even know its Bella?" Alice questioned "Look what you've drawn, look at the girls finger. What is she wearing?" I asked "A ring" Alice answered "What's so good about the ring?" The Cullen's (besides Edward) were all confused, eager to find out why it was Bella in the picture. "Don't you see?" I asked "Look, that ring is my mother's ring, my birth mothers engagement ring, the ring I gave to Bella when I asked her to marry me." "Oh, yes of course" Alice shouted finally releasing that the girl must be Bella. "That's the ring." The Cullen's all passed the picture around as they closely examined the ring. Finally they came to the same conclusion that it was Bella in the alley. "Let's go and get her." I said eagerly "Hang on" Carlisle walked towards me "let's not be hasty, we know it's Bella but we don't know where she is." "Yes, we do." I interrupted "I know where she is." My family spun around, Alice staggered towards me, clearly shaky on her feet. "Edward do you know this place?" She questioned. "Yes, I do I have been there before with Bella." I answered "where then" Alice asked "It's an Alley in Port-Angles; I picked Bella up from there when she'd gone to that creepy book store to work out what I was. She was getting chased by those drunken freaks and I thought she'd be scared like any normal person would so I took her to a restaurant, where this waitress fancied me and I heard my self singing which was creepy and…" "Edward stop we don't need an account of your first meetings with Bella we just wanted to know where she was." Esme interrupted. "Calm down you can go and get Bella now with Carlisle and Alice and the rest of us will stay here and wait." "Oh but that's not fair me and Emmett never get to go." Rosalie moaned. Carlisle and Esme just stared at her. "You don't even like Bella" I shouted as I ran out down the stairs to the garage. Alice swiftly followed behind me. We will take the Ferrari it's fastest. I said as I pulled the cover of the shiny red car. "No we won't Bella doesn't know about the 'after car,' you can drive the Porsche it's just as fast." "Fine" I shouted as I searched for the Porsche's keys- secretly I was disappointed I'd always wanted to drive the Ferrari-. "Looking for these?" Alice asked as she swung a set of shiny keys in the air. "Yes" I shouted as grabbed them "thank you, Carlisle" I shouted "We need you here now." "I'm coming" he replied as he emerged from the stairs. "I got my brief case just in case she's hurt." "Good idea" Both me and Alice shouted as we climbed into the front. The engine revved into life and I pulled out of the garage and down the drive. I was impatiently tapping my fingers at the junction. Suddenly someone tapped on the side of Alice's window. I turned to see who it was "Carlisle?" we both asked confused, Alice wound down her window. "Carlisle what are you doing outside the car?" she asked. "Racing you" he replied. "No seriously" I interrupted. "Well I tried to get in but Alice had got the child locks on the car so I couldn't open the door I decided to run and catch you up." "Oh" I answered "sorry" Alice laughed as she unlocked the door, Carlisle swiftly climbed in. I pulled out onto the highway and sped up, we'd be in port angles in twenty minutes. "Alice" Carlisle asked. "Why were the child locks on?" "Yes I was thinking the same thing." I interrupted "I mean you don't have a child" I finished. "Unless there's something you ought to tell us" I nudged her. Already I was more cheerful with the relief that Bella was alive and the fact that I knew I would be with her in a matter of minutes. "No, it's a funny story actually." "Well tell us" Carlisle urged her. "Well you know the other week you asked me to take Emmett and Rose up to Alaska to get some house cleaning and fighting tips of Tanya and Kate." "Yes" we both replied. "Well on the way up Emmett kept singing YMCA on and he was dancing with all the actions and everything. I told him I'd chuck him out the window if he didn't shut up but he started singing I believe I can fly. I was getting really annoyed with him so I asked him if he'd like to see if he could fly or not and he said yes. So I thought about what I could do and then I remembered that Edward had fitted a convertible top onto the Porsche for my birthday and that Jasper had fitted eject able seats. So I wound down the roof and pressed the eject button near the steering wheel and watched as Emmett flew over the motorway and into the nearby field. He caught up with us an hour later; he had to have a bath when we got to Tanya's because he was really muddy, she refused to let him stay until he had cleaned himself up. I chuckled to myself knowing that that was one thought Emmett had kept away from me. "Didn't someone see you?" Carlisle questioned worryingly. "No, I'm not that stupid Carlisle give me some credit, there was hardly anyone on the motorway considering it was 2 o' clock in the morning, no one saw anything. It would have been to dark for humans to see." "Oh" Carlisle mumbled. We all laughed some more as we approached the sign for port angles; maybe the outlook wasn't so bleak after all. Carlisle's cell rang, he picked it up immediately. "Esme what's wrong?" He asked. "Oh no that's not a problem, just tell them what's going on." He said. "No Edward can't speak he is driving" he shouted sternly. "Yes we are approaching Port Angles now goodbye." Carlisle put the phone down "So?" I asked, concentrating on the road. "Esme say's Nessie and Jacob have arrived back, she wanted to know what to say to them or weather you could speak. Of course I said no as you were driving. She wanted to know weather we were in Port Angles and she said she's going to give them something to eat. I suggested something of the cookery channel on the TV, like when we were cooking Italiano for Bella. But she said she'd give them something else for now instead." I nodded as I pulled into the car park that I had been in last time I was here. We all got out of the car and walked towards the alley where Bella was…

**Hope you liked this chapter I have to sort some bits out and edit it as I forgot about Rennesmee and Jacob can I also add that in my story Bella has not yet been given the Ferrari although she has done in breaking dawn and that Bella permanently where's her engagement ring in addition to her wedding ring. **

**This is the same chapter but I added a couple more bits and added some corrections with grammar and spelling ect. So you don't if you have already read it you don't really need to read it again unless you want to. **

**Please review**

**Vampire who falls over a lot **


	6. Chapter 6: Let Down

Chapter 6: let down

CPOV

We walked towards the alley slowly, not wanting to scare any passing humans. Edward's face gleamed with hope as we approached the spot in Alice's vision. Alice and I were both cautious, preparing ourselves for what we may or may not see down this dark alley.

A human outline could be seen from the distance, the figure was slumped drunkenly on the floor. I held Edward back as he got nearer the person. Alice was the first to greet them, she crouched on the floor and slowly pulled down the persons grey worn hood, she was careful to keep her distance so that the person would not feel any colder than they already were. "Hello" she whispered "My name is Alice I have come to help you." The person was a girl and she looked up. "Go away, I know what you are you horrible creature leave me alone please don't hurt me." The girl shrieked. "I'm not going to hurt you, I want to help." Alice said as she tried not to frighten the girl. "Stay here I've brought some friends with me that can help you, I just need to talk to them." Alice got up and walked towards us. "I'm sorry Edward, it's not Bella." Edward started to shake frantically. "No, you're wrong we saw the ring, that's my Bella" He shouted. "She has a ring similar to yours but it's silver and rusted round the edges." Edward collapsed onto the floor.

"Her thoughts" he whispered "She knows what we are, she has seen the volturi. She was a tourist to Volterra, she escaped while Aro feasted on her family." I pulled my wreck of a son up from the floor "Edward come with me" I said as I dragged him to the car. "Alice see if you can find anything out about the girl." I stuttered, my son was somewhat heavier than he looked. Edward was hard to drag as he wouldn't move he just stood still, his head faced down to the pavement.

APOV

I turned away from my grieving brother as I walked towards the girl. She had moved and was now sat shivering frantically by the sidewalk. Once again I crouched down. "I don't want to frighten you, but can you tell me what you think I am." "A vampire" the girl cried. "What's your name?" I asked "Sabina" the girl answered "Well, Sabina I'm not your typical sort of vampire, I won't eat you." The girl looked up at me. "Really" she stuttered. "Really" I replied "Think of me as a vegetarian, as I drink only animal's blood." The girl smiled. "So you won't eat me" she asked. "No, I won't eat you." I smiled. "Thank you for talking to me, I don't have any friends, it's been nice to talk to someone for once." The girl whispered. I was confused this girl was obviously very lonely, yet she acted like someone was watching her… controlling her.

"Do you mind if I go now?" the girl questioned "No, of course you can go" I said "I'm not going to keep you as a pet." The girl smiled again "Thank you" she said before she disappeared into the darkness. I stared into the night for a few minutes before I headed towards the car. Poor Edwards hope had been shattered again, he had been so happy, thinking that he would be reunited with his beloved Bella who was nowhere to be found.

SPOV

I pulled the hood of my cloak over my head, though I wasn't cold, I didn't want anyone to notice me, especially the girl I had just seen. I kept to the shadows, distancing myself from the bright street lamps. I did not want to attract attention to my strange clothing; people would most likely suspect me of witch craft. Though I was just human unlike the girl I had tricked in the alley, Alice I think her name was, no matter if it wasn't, I didn't need a first name to know my visitors were the Cullen's, they had given me plenty of clues. "I'm a vegetarian" she said. Their were few vegetarians in the vampire world. The vegetarians were the ones that tried to deny what they really were. The vegetarians were the vampires that fascinated Aro the most. He and his brothers were all fond of human blood, it would be too hard for them to try and give it up. They didn't have the strength, they didn't have the willpower.

I knew the three people in the car park were most likely Cullen's and not Denali's as they were talking about Bella- I had eavesdropped on their conversation.- With my eyes I could clearly see that the man who had collapsed was Edward, he would have been distraught that the wife he thought he had within his reach was me. Hopefully he would not know how to go on and give up his search for his 'beloved Bella.' I pulled out the mobile that Aro had given me and dialled the number.

"Hello" the receptionist answered "Gianna its Sabina can I speak to Jane or Alec please." I was breathing heavily. "I'll put you straight through to Jane." She answered cheerfully. "Hello" Jane answered coldly "What do you want I'm busy." I could here Alec's muffled voice in the background. "Should I cut them should I cut them?" He mumbled "Sure" she answered "Then they won't feel a thing" she laughed coldly. "So, I haven't got all day, what's up?" she snapped at me. "Well you know the plan." "Yes, I know the plan" she answered dryly. "Tell Aro it was the Cullen's and they fell for his plan hook line and sinker." I laughed evilly. "Are you sure it was them?" she asked eagerly. "Yes, a girl with short black spiky hair told me they were vegetarians." I answered equally as eager for the next step of the plan to commence. "Excellent, was their anything else they said that gave them away." "Well, I eavesdropped on their conversation and the small girl said "Edward I'm sorry it's not Bella," and the tall lanky vampire with the bronze coloured hair collapsed onto the floor." "Is that all?" Jane asked "Oh no one more thing, there was a third vampire with light blond hair, he was carrying a brief case as he tried to pull the lanky vampire up." "Fantastic, Edward, Carlisle and Alice came to you and fell for you're sad pathetic lies, so we can put the rest of the plan into action. You've worked well." I smiled at that, a vampire thought that I'd done a good job? Perhaps I wasn't as pathetic as I thought. "Just on last thing?" I stuttered nervously. "Yes" Jane asked, she sounded bored. "Have you got the rings of the girl?" "Yes and they fit perfectly, I have sent Demetri to meet you at Seattle airport so please make your way their." Then the phone went dead. I placed it in my cloak pocket and headed down a narrow street. Our plan had worked and the Cullen's were losing faith, the question was how many more blows could the Cullen's take? I laughed happily to myself thinking about what a wonderful job I'd done.

**Hope you liked chapter 6 this is one I've practically enjoyed writing, please please review and I'll update soon.**

**I am the sparkly vampire **


	7. Chapter 7: worry for edward

Chapter 7: Worry for Edward

APOV

The car journey home was a long and silent one, Carlisle drove as Edward was a shaking wreck and he was even sucking his thumb and rocking. That worried me slightly. Carlisle rubbed my shoulder as a way of comforting me, I felt like shrugging him off but I didn't as I knew he was only trying to help me. " Alice" Carlise said "Ring Esme and tell her what's happened." I nodded and pulled the phone out of my coat pocket I quickly dialled the number. "Hello" Esme answered she sounded worried. "Esme" I whispered. "It's bad news she wasn't there it wasn't her." I shiver ripped through my body though I wasn't cold. "I'm so sorry Alice" She replied comfortingly "How's Edward?" "As you'd expect, he's a wreck." I glanced at my brother. "I'm sure Carlisle will inform you more when we return home Esme but I have to go Goodbye." I did not wait for a reply and I ended the call. "Thank you for calling I would of myself had I not been driving" Carlisle said, his voice soft. "Not a problem" I muttered. I stared straight forward looking at the headlamps, though that soon gave me a headache so I stopped. I kept looking for Bella in my mind but my vision was only clouds, so after ten minutes of searching for my sister I gave up knowing no decisions about her future had been made. I wanted Jasper to hold me, to comfort me. I started to realise what Edward must be feeling like while Bella had been missing. Though I had the comfort of knowing Jasper would be waiting for me when we got home. Edward had no such comfort. Although we were only 3 or 4 miles away from each other I felt strangely empty without Jasper, I couldn't understand why I felt so lonely now as I had been further away from him before. I never yearned to be in Jasper's arms so much, I wandered if Carlisle felt the same. I pulled my knees up to my chest as I looked out the window; we were just turning of the highway.

About two minutes later we turned again and I felt so much better as we trundled down the dusty drive. I felt so much better now we were home. Jasper and Emmett were both waiting in the garage. They had opened the door so Carlisle could just park my Porsche up straight away. I leaped out the car and hugged Jasper; I never wanted him to let me go. He clung to me just as tightly, he pulled me right up into his arms and we kissed passionately, We were interrupted by Emmett who coughed slightly, probably to try and warn us that this probably wasn't the best time but I didn't care I just clung to Jasper who had set me back onto the floor and slung his arms tightly round my waist. "I love you" he whispered and his warm breath hit my neck. I smiled slightly but my happiness was quickly shattered as I watched Carlisle desperately try to pull Edward out of the car. "I will help you" Emmett said. Carlisle stepped out of Emmett's way and walked round to me. We all watched as Emmett swung the corpse like Edward onto his back and walked upstairs. "Make sure you don't take him past Rennesmee, I don't want her to see him like this." Carlisle shouted. "Sure thing" Emmett bellowed back. Carlisle shut the Porsche's doors and locked the car he put the keys in the cabinet with the others. He swiftly left. Jasper swung me up into his arms again, "I'll take you upstairs; Carlisle can talk to the others about your trip." "No" I shook my head "Edward's not in a fit state to talk to his daughter, I don't want to make her feel like I've abandoned her to." "She won't feel like that, she will understand, you don't have to go if you don't want to." He said as he stroked my hair. "I don't mind Jasper, just stay with me and don't let me go." I whispered into his ear. " I Wasn't planning on letting you go." Jasper smiled and leaned down to kiss my forehead.

Slowly we made our way upstairs, Jasper didn't let me go, he only placed my feet on the floor when we got to the living room, with the others. His hands were woven tightly round my waist. Rennesmee was sat with Jacob, he was clutching her on the sofa as she cried silently, her head lent against his chest. Emmett joined us, he went to Rose who smiled sadly at Emmett she clearly wanted her boyfriend with her, we all felt lonely. Carlisle had already told the rest of my family what had happened in Port Angles, so thankfully I did not have to. We were all frantic with worry about Bella; even Rosalie who hated her sister missed Bella. I kept searching for Bella in my mind but I only saw a constant cloudy mist.

We had all left Edward well alone since our return, but in the 5 days that had passed Nessie had yearned to see her farther, the only other person that could relate to her sadness. After much discussion we had decided to try and let Nessie see her farther. We had told her what to expect and now it was time to try. I had urged Jasper to go up stairs with Rennesmee to see Edward so that if he needed to he could change Edward's mood. Jasper's gift was not something he used often; it was used only in situations where he thought it was necessary. I had seen that Edward would pose no danger to Rennesmee as long as Jasper was with them. Infact in most of the visions it looked like it had actually helped Edward to see his daughter. I watched as Jasper headed up the stairs with Rennesmee who was shaking slightly. We all hoped that the visit would help both Rennesmee and Edward to pull together, as they were both in bits.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter please please review**

**Vampire who fall over a lot **


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting

**Hi there! This is a short ish chapter but I couldn't add any more to it because of how I planned the story. Hope you enjoy it; I have to say that this is one of my favourite chapters so far! **

**Disclaimer: the characters are not mine they belong to SM the creator of the twilight series. **

Chapter 8: Meeting

NPOV

Jasper opened the door for me; it was deadly silent in Dad's room, almost like someone had died. Dad was sat on his sofa; he was staring blankly out the window. Jasper tapped me on the shoulder and I stepped forward, I wasn't sure what to say. I glanced at Jasper; he was leaning against the door. "It's fine your safe" he whispered. So with Jasper's encouragement I spoke to my farther. "Dad" I stuttered. There was no answer though what did I expect? My family downstairs had prepared me for this meeting, all of them recounting their own meetings with Edward; they all went into great depth about his behaviour in my mother's absence. Suddenly I was scared, I wished I hadn't come up here to speak to my farther; I should have just stayed downstairs. There was a big lump in the back of my throat, I was nervous and my legs were shaking as I contemplated with returning downstairs. I shook my head, telling myself of for being such a chicken, now was not the time to be a coward. I swallowed hard and took a deep breath in before I spoke. "Dad" I repeated. "It's Nessie, I'm sorry I heard about mum." Edward quickly turned around, even now it shocked me how fast he could move, how weak I was compared to my farther. I look at him silently for a second, analysing his mood. His eyes were red and saddened. "Rennesmee" he whispered, clearly shocked by my presence. Had he not realised I was here? Had no-one told him? He spoke again. "Rennesmee is that you?" he asked, evidently he did not believe I was here. "Yes dad, it's me" I smiled. Edward's arms outstretched towards me. "Come to me Nessie." He urged me to walk into his cold arms. Warily I walked towards my father, who was smiling slightly. I had not seen my father's smile for such a long time. I gestured towards Jasper who nodded; I assumed he meant it was fine for me to hug his brother. Without thinking twice I ran straight into my father's arms, his eyes met mine and he hugged me tightly. I could see he didn't feel so lonely now, probably because I was with him… part of Bella was with him. I felt happy as I had given my farther a part of my mother to hold onto. "Don't go Nessie, I can't lose someone else, I can't lose you." He whispered as he stroked my curly hair. "Don't leave me" He begged. "I'm not going anywhere." I told him. "I'm staying right here until we find mum, I'm staying with you. Edward rocked me gently and we sat silently for a few minutes before I began to cry quietly. "Shhh… Rennesmee Shush now I'm not going anywhere either, you've still got me, your old dad's still here." I laughed slightly, my farther didn't look old at all, he looked more like my older brother than my farther. I played close attention to his velvet like voice, Dad sounded like he was about to cry, his voice was high and croaky. Saying that my farther would probably cry if he could but he couldn't-an advantage from being a complete vampire. - My tears were only small as I was part vampire, but they were still there, my human weaknesses emerged once again. "I miss her" I cried. "We all do" Edward whispered. I stretched my hand up towards my fathers face, he gasped as I showed him the memories I had of my beautiful mother. We both glanced up as we heard the quite click of the door, Jasper had gone, clearly Edward was no threat to me now. I talked with my farther about mum for what seemed like hours. I yawned quietly and slowly fell asleep in dads lap.

**Hope you liked chapter 8 I've still got loads of ideas to come including a twist in my tale. Please please review and keep checking for updates **

**Vampire who falls over a lot.**


	9. Chapter 9: Downstairs

Chapter 9: Downstairs

JPOV (Jasper)

I smiled as I walked down the stairs, I could see Alice. "He is talking" I said happily. "What about Rennesmee?" Esme questioned "She's talking to him about Bella; I think she's trying to get all of her feelings out in the open. In a sense I think she feels guilty." I sighed. "She shouldn't" Rose interrupted "it's not her fault Bella disappeared." "I don't think she feels guilty about Bella's disappearance as such. I think its more guilt because she wasn't here for Edward." I replied, noticing that all my family were at the foot of the stairs. "How's Edward?" Carlisle asked. "I think he needs to hunt his eyes are red with a tinge of black." I answered "Rennesmee has been very brave." Carlisle continued. "Evidently, Edward is in control of his thirst, but he will need to go and see Charlie eventually. Alice you will take Edward hunting later on with Jasper." Both I and Alice nodded. "Rennesmee has done something all of us believed to be impossible, she got Edward to talk, I think we should thank her." Rose suggested. "We should I will cook a thank you meal." Esme chimed in. "Where's Jacob?" I asked, realising that the russet red wolf wasn't here. "He's gone to see the pack; he promised he'd meet them as soon as he returned." Emmett answered "oh, when will he be back?" "He said he'll be no more than 2 hours. But you know this isn't his favourite place in the world, he can't stand our stench." Emmett explained. Alice grabbed my hand and clasped it tightly. "I'm not letting go anytime soon." She assured me, I was thankful for her comfort.

Carlisle myself and Alice went to the study to talk about Edward. "What was he like?" Carlisle questioned. What was Carlisle a shrink? I thought to myself before answering. "Quieter, but happier to see Nessie." I answered "They were both talking about Bella, getting their feelings out in the open I suppose." Carlisle nodded "How did this affect you?" he asked. I was confused for a moment, then I realised that Carlisle meant their emotions in my mind. "Well, I didn't need to use my power; they were both very calm and so on." Carlisle began to ask me another question but we were interrupted by the footsteps we could all here coming down the stairs. We stepped out of the study and watched as Edward carried a sleeping Rennesmee gracefully down the stairs he walked past us and took her to the living room, placing her gently down on the sofa. All three of us quickly followed him, intrigued to see that he had come down stairs. When we got to the living room he was sat next to Nessie, his heads in his hands.

Slowly we approached Edward, who was now stroking Rennesmee's curly hair; we were all very quite, not wanting to disturb the peaceful pair. Edward seemed happy enough to sit and watch his daughter sleep, her stress disappearing for a few hours. I felt Edward's pain as he worried about his daughter. I felt the fear that he had… the fear that he would lose Nessie in addition to Bella. I did not need to be able to read Edwards mind to know that was what he was thinking-to know that he was determined to protect Rennesmee.- Carlisle walked towards Edward and knelt down on the floor, his hand rested on Edward's shoulder. "We will find her." Carlisle said quietly, he did not want to wake Nessie. "Will we?" Edward questioned, I could feel the doubt in his mind. Alice realised too that Edward had lost hope in finding Bella; she placed her hand in mine. I knew she had reached the same conclusion that I had; I wandered if she had seen this coming but then Carlisle glanced at us before quickly turning his attention back to Edward. "You need to believe we will find Bella, you can't have doubts that we won't because then you're letting Bella down and I can tell you now wherever she is she'll know that you'll come to save her and you will, we'll all save her. Don't lose faith Edward you need to be strong, we have been through worse things than this, we will find her." Carlisle said, I new in his mind and in his voice that he believed we were going to find Bella. "She's my life Carlisle. I can't live without her, I've debated going to Volterra, I want to get the death penalty. I want to die." Edward confessed. "Don't you dare say that Edward Cullen. Don't you dare. As far as you know Bella is still alive and safe, you haven't been told otherwise." Carlisle and I both glared at Rosalie who was stood behind Alice. "You're not going back to Italy to kill yourself for no reason. Don't you remember last time? My god you don't even know what that girl went through to save you. You are that girl's life Edward you're not disappearing out of it again!" Carlisle shouted. "This is different." Edward muttered. "No it's not you have that girl to look after now." He shouted waving a finger in Rennesmee's direction. "Don't you go and abandon her she needs you more than ever. Or were you planning on leaving Nessie with no one? I mean with no mother or farther to care for her what would we do with her? Let's see… I know lets pack her up and send her with Jacob, such a good life isn't it Edward?" Carlisle shouted. Edward snarled, he still didn't like Jacob. "Well, what do you think? What do you suggest we do with her? Keep her? Chuck her? I don't know; make up your mind before you go to Volterra though please." Carlisle was using harsh methods now but they seemed to be working, Edward was staring at the floor, clearly mortified that he'd even contemplated leaving his daughter. "Your right, I have to look after Rennesmee I can't desert her." "And…" Carlisle prompted "And Bella would never give up on me I shouldn't give up on her. Besides I promised I'd do anything to keep her safe." Edward sighed. "I'd really not thought this one out had I?" he said "No, you hadn't, but it's alright because we understand why you wanted to go." I interrupted, Carlisle and Alice nodded in agreement. "Sorry" Edward apologized. "I won't ever go that low again." "You'd better not" I said to him "Or you'll have me to answer to." I warned him. "Me to" Alice joined in. Edward smiled. "Maybe not then."

Carlisle, who was still knelt on the floor, apologized before excusing himself to leave for work. Rennesmee stirred and Edward's attention immediately turned to his daughter, he was obviously worried about her. I took Alice and went upstairs, leaving Edward and his unsuspecting daughter to sleep.

NPOV

I woke up; my eyes were blotchy and bleary. Had I cried myself to sleep? As my eyes began to focus I saw my beloved Jacob bent over me. "Hello" he greeted me. I smiled, Jacob often made my heart beat quicken I always had to catch my breath and tell myself he was real when I was around him. I didn't quite believe I was married to a rather handsome werewolf. "Where's Dad." I questioned as I sat up. Jacob sighed "Is it not enough just to have the werewolf for the minute?" he questioned "No" I said and shook my head as I leaped up from the comfy sofa. "So where is he?" I asked "Daddy's gone a hunting." Jacob joked "Funny" I said punching him in the ribs lightly. We were walking past the kitchen; Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme and Emmett were cooking in the kitchen. I thought vampires didn't eat? Emmett waved a mallet in the air at me, I laughed. I was planning to go and get dressed into some fresh clothes but Esme roped me into the kitchen "We cooking Spaghetti Bolognese for you Nessie." I smiled, I loved Spaghetti Bolognese. "For the young werewolf, it's a burger and fries." Emmett announced in a rather posh English accent. "Thank you" I laughed. "You didn't have to." "On the contrary we were forced to, Esme made me help." Emmett moaned and I laughed again. "It's sort of a thank you." Carlisle interrupted. "For being the only person that could get Edward out of his room." I smiled "I didn't do much, I just fell a sleep so he had to bring me downstairs." "Well that may be so but either way we want to thank you." Esme said. "Thank you for the meal." I said "Well, I wouldn't thank us yet, it won't necessarily be nice and we aren't used to cooking." Emmett laughed. The Cullen's were obviously trying to keep me happy and keep my worry for mother at a minimal. "If you don't mind I'd like to change my clothes" I asked. "No that's fine dear" Esme answered. "Go down to the cottage and go into the closet, I'm sure there will be something in there you like." "Ok" I said and dragged Jacob towards the cottage.

When we got into mum and dad's bedroom I picked a dress straight away, it was a lovely blue silk dress cut just above the knee; a blue silk scarf hung separately over the top of the dress. When I tried it on it fitted perfectly and I immediately fell in love with it. The blue stilettos that were with it were equally nice. My hair was tied up in a bobble so I let it down; my curly ringlets flowed gently over my shoulders. I stepped out of the closet and walked peacefully out of the cottage with a gob smacked Jacob. "You look fabulous" he commented as we walked towards the modern white house. Emmett was dressed in a suit; he stood silently by the door. He looked rather out of place. Jacob lifted me over the threshold and I gasped as I saw the Cullen's had decorated the house while I'd been gone. Dad was back with Alice and Jasper, who were stood with the rest of my family. It was then I noticed that Emmett had moved from the door and I couldn't see Rose, I didn't know where they had gone. Dad led me towards the Cullen's dining room; Emmett and Rose were both in the room. Dad nodded so I stepped into the room where Emmett and Rose both pulled out are chairs so we could sit down, they poured us glasses of wine before they left, well it could have been wine but it was probably grape juice. I didn't really care.

Jacob and I sat awkwardly through what I think was supposed to be romantic meal.

Contradictory to Carlisle's opinion the food was very nice and I cleared my plate, though much to Esme's displeasure I insisted on washing the dishes. Jacob was equally unhappy about having to wash up but I said it was only fair. After we'd washed the dishes I went to see dad, we talked for a bit before I went to bed. Besides Jacob I was the only person to sleep in the Cullen's house, I found it strange when I got up in the night for a glass of water and saw all 7 vampires wandering happily round the house. I hah never got used to the fact my family never slept, I didn't think I ever would.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter please review **

**Vampire who falls over a lot**


	10. Chapter 10: Decisions

Chapter 10: Debating

CPOV (Carlisle)

It was now seven o'clock and I wandered what time Rennesmee would get up, she had had quite a restless night, she was up more than three times. The poor girl was probably worried sick about Bella. Jacob had already left the house; he was going to spend the day with Sam, Quill, Embry and all the other wolves whose various names I could not remember. Jacob found it hard to stay in the house for more than an hour or so, which meant he often had to leave Nessie, but she understood why he had to go, Nessie had always understood things like that, she never held anyone back from doing what they wanted. That's what worried me slightly because I was relying on Rennesmee to keep Edward here, from stopping him from going to Volterra, somewhere that was only to easy to reach. It was important for Edward to stay here and hope that we found Bella, if we lost him in addition to Bella I think the family would fall to pieces, most of all Rennesmee as she would have lost both her mother and farther in such a short space of time, I don't know how she would cope. If I could of chained Edward to a wall I would have, as I new only to well that he could disappear to Italy without a word. It took harsh words from me and my family to convince Edward to stay put, words similar to the ones used in the conversation yesterday to keep Edward here, but he needed to be here for Rennesmee if not for anyone else. Had Edward been human I would have probably admitted him to hospital now, where he could be under constant supervision. Here we were to busy to do that. So I just have to hope that somehow having his daughter here to look after might just stop him from going over the edge, from doing something he would probably regret. Our family was strong and we could pull through these depressing times, the question was could Edward? I sat in my study, debating weather my son could pull through this or not. It reminded me of when I had met Edward, when he was dying of Spanish influenza and had nothing left. I had saved him before from death, though I didn't know weather I save him again. As the outlook of our situation became ever bleaker I decided it was time to tell Charlie, time to tell him about his daughter's disappearance. However with Charlie being the police chief constable of forks and only ever letting Bella tell him what he needed to know, I was not sure how I was going to explain where she'd gone and who with without risking his life, something that I had never intended to do and still don't. Something that Bella would never forgive me for. I had come to the conclusion that I would take Edward and Rennesmee with me to see Charlie, to tell him about his missing daughter. I left the study, now deciding what I was going to say to Bella's farther.

Edward was leaning against the hall wall as I walked round the house. Rennesmee, who had got up while I'd been pacing was huddled in a chair, clutching her knees to her chest she stared outwards through the window. I walked to the kitchen, probably stalling the talk with Edward that I had to have, the talk where I had to tell him my plans for the day. I kissed my lovely wife gently on the cheek; she was making pancakes almost certainly for Rennesmee. "Hello" She chimed, smiling sweetly at me.

"Where have you been for the past hour?" "Debating" I answered, leaning my head closer toward her ear. "About going to see the chief" I whispered. This whisper was all too loud however hand Edward clearly heard me. "Carlisle" he shouted "Get down here now." I sighed slightly and made my way slowly from the kitchen, perhaps Edward had read my mind. As I came down the stairs I noticed Edwards face had changed, he was angry. "No Carlisle, no we aren't going to see him I can't." "Yes you can Edward." I encouraged him. "We were always going to have to tell him at some point." Edward stiffened slightly. "I said no Carlisle, were not going, he always said he only wanted to be on a 'need to know' bases. Edward argued. "I think it's pretty 'need to know' when your daughters been missing Edward. I shouted. Rennesmee walked into the hallway. "Charlie?" she asked, clearly understanding that I meant we needed to visit her grandfather. I nodded; she looked at her farther whose face- had he been human- would have been bright purple by now. "Dad" she said grabbing his arm. "We need to go and see granddad, he needs to know about mum." "No" Edward shouted sternly. "No you're not coming." "I am." She shouted back, holding her own. "I can't believe you hadn't told him yet." "I hadn't told him because we thought we would have found her by now. Didn't we Carlisle." I nodded. "I said you're not going and that's final." Edward muttered. "No dad it's not final. I'm not some small kid anymore if you won't take me Jacob will; he'll run me to granddads." Edward snarled clearly he didn't want Rennesmee going, but he especially didn't want her going on her wolf husbands back. Alice walked in "If you don't mind me interrupting." She started. "Not now Alice can't you see we are busy." Edward snapped. "I can, but I wanted to say that all three of you are going to see Charlie together and your all going to tell him about Bella." "Not if I say no we aren't Alice" Edward argued. "No I've seen it, your all going and it's not changing, for once I've seen that my vision's permanent so there's no point fighting about it. Besides you're just going to end upsetting Nessie." Guilt struck over Edward's face, he did not want to upset his daughter. Edward was always very remorseful when it came to Rennesmee. "I'm sorry" he apologized. "When do you want to go?" he questioned "Well Rennesmee's about to have breakfast and she needs to get dressed, so when she's ready we'll go." I decided. "Ok" Edward answered; clearly he wasn't going to fight with me again. Rennesmee went and sat back down, Edward joined her. After that things were nicely quiet round the house. I could smell the pancakes Esme had made; she was bringing them to the living room, she passed me and placed the tray on Rennesmee lap before leaving (and giving Nessie the chance to bore us with "Thank you, you didn't have to." Repeat for 15 minutes.) Rennesmee was ready to leave half an hour later, she was wearing a dress patterned with flowers, I assumed this was a dress Alice had supplied her with, one that I guessed Bella would hate with a vengeance.

After saying our goodbyes, we went down to the garage, Edward swiftly climbed into his Volvo so I assumed he'd decided against my plan of taking the Mercedes. I slide into the back seat of the car. We soon pulled out of the drive and were on the highway. I noticed a russet coloured wolf charging through the nearby woods, to far away for human eyes to see. I thought about the unsuspecting man living on the other side of forks, the man whose life we were about to shatter.


	11. Chapter 11: Visiting Charlie

Chapter 11: Visiting Charlie

EPOV

We approached Bella's house quicker than I had hoped, so many journeys I had made to this house before, but my knees were shaking just as I thought about this most recent visit. I drummed my fingers on the steering wheel as we waited at a red light. I distracted myself with a rather irritating song on the radio; I did not want to think about the upcoming visit to my farther in law. "Dad" Rennesmee had spoken, interrupting my train of thought. "What?" I questioned, confused. "It's green" Carlisle pointed out, waving a finger at the bright light in front of us. "Oh, right" I muttered as we pulled away from the angry heard of humans behind us whose horns were all complaining about my ignorance. No one spoke for the remainder of the journey; I just listened to the boring thoughts of the people whose cars surrounded me. Their thoughts were all bland. I did not understand why humans were all so plain their thoughts were all predictable. The woman in the car on the left was thinking about food, the person on my right was whittling about their boyfriend, worried that their beloved was having an affair. The person in front had money troubles and the granny behind was wandering how much specsavers would charge her for her new glasses. All this bored me. I turned the next corner and unfortunately we were only yards from Charlie's house. Throughout the journey I had only gone fifty five mph a measly pace for a vampire who found travelling at one hundred mph slow. The chief's cruiser was parked outside and I cursed at the fact my journey had not been wasted. Thankfully Billy Black was nowhere to be seen, so I would not have to put up with his disapproving stares throughout what was already going to be a stressful visit.

I parked in the space where Bella used to park her ancient truck; I was slower than my two passengers to get out of the car. Rennesmee was by the door with Carlisle already so as I got out the car I looked around for prying eyes. There was no one to be seen so I sped quickly round to the door. Carlisle looked at me and without moving his lips asked me if I really thought my previous move was sensible. I shook my head. Rennesmee had already knocked on the door while I had been reading and Charlie was staring happily at her. "Nessie, Edward" he said welcomingly. "Hello" we all smiled. "Come in, come in" Charlie welcomed us. We stepped in to the house; Sue Clearwater was sat at the kitchen table thinking about how nice the jeans she had brought for Charlie looked on him. "Where's Bella?" Charlie asked, though he didn't seem that worried. "Well, actually that's what we came to talk to you about." Carlisle said, stepping forward towards Charlie. Charlie looked confused as he shook Carlisle hand. "You are?" he questioned. I stepped forward now. "This is Carlisle, my farther." I answered "Ah yes of course." Charlie grunted finally realising who the man was. "So where's Bella?" he repeated as he glanced behind Carlisle to see if she was their." Suddenly the door clicked and we all turned around, the women who had previously sat at the kitchen table had dismissed herself from the house. Charlie shrugged; clearly he wasn't bothered that Harry Clearwater's widow had left so abruptly. "Bella's not with us anymore." Carlisle announced calmly. Charlie stuttered back and fell onto the stairs. "She's dead" he whispered. Carlisle rushed forward to help Charlie up. "No she's not dead, she's missing" He corrected the chief as he tried to pull him up off the steps. "We fear she's been kidnapped by…" "Hey stop right there." Charlie interrupted "Need to know bases, I don't want to here about the blood sucking loonies that have kidnapped Bella." He bellowed. Carlisle gulped "Sorry" I apologized "Carlisle doesn't know about the whole need to know arrangement." Charlie sighed. "Oh, well then I'll let him off." Charlie grunted. My cell phone vibrated in my pocket. "Sorry." I apologized again. "I need to take this." I picked up the phone and listened to the mummers of Nessie and Carlisle as I answered the call. "Edward, Edward." Alice shouted frantically down the phone "She's there She's there." I was confused "Alice, what the…" I began, shaking my head slightly "Bella" she interrupted "Bella is in the woods" "Bella's in the woods" I repeated. "Yeah" Alice assured me. "Rosalie can see a black huddled lump in the outskirts of the forest and I had a vision of Bella sitting on a rock in the woods." She shouted excitedly. "Well, go out and see her and we'll come back and meet you outside the house." I shouted becoming just as exited as she was. "Go" I said and I ended the cool. I spun around. "We are going; they found her she's outside the house we are going." I spat out at my family "She's there are you sure?" Carlisle asked. "I'm certain, the rest are going to meet her but I want to get back straight away. I turned around to leave. "Charlie stay here we'll bring her to see you as soon as we are sure it's her. We don't want to put you in any danger." Carlisle told him. Charlie nodded "Information overload" he muttered, probably not realising we could here him. Carlisle and I were outside and getting in the car but Rennesmee didn't show. I sped to the door "Rennesmee common we have got to go." I shouted. It was just a second later that I realised Charlie was giving Rennesmee Pepper spray. Huh like that will do anything, I thought to myself, remembering how Charlie had given Bella pepper spray to defeat James with. Like that would have worked. Rennesmee hugged her grandfather and ran out to the car. We both climbed in, I didn't put my seat belt on. I spun round in a circle and shot of down the drive at 200 mph. I smiled to myself. We were going to find Bella after all.

**Hope you liked this chapter its starts to get really good in the next one, hope you enjoyed reading and please review!**

**I Am the Sparkly Vampire **

**P.S. I have changed my name from the Vampire who falls over to I Am the Sparkly Vampire. Please let me know if you like it or not and please use this name when you search for me or anything like that.**

**And thanks to sinniwinni3058 for leaving me advice **

**As always thanks to The Vampire with a pen and Vampire with Braces and Vampire with glasses**


	12. Chapter 12: The woods

**Disclaimer: Character's not mine they belong to SM**

**Summary: So basically at the moment we might be about to find Bella (But I'm not telling you) how exciting. We have previously searched for Bella not found Bella and been a bit depressed. You know if you can't remember what has previously happened read the previous 11 chapters. **

Chapter 12: The woods

CPOV

Edward face shone with happiness as we drove down the road, it was quite a bumpy journey though perhaps that was due to my adopted son's reckless driving. I would have to pick him up on that later. "What" Edward questioned "You think my driving is reckless?" I'd forgotten that Edward would probably be listening, there's never any privacy in this family. "So" Edward prompted. "Yes" Rennesmee and I both shouted. "We do think your driving recklessly." I finished. "Dad, you are going a bit fast." Rennesmee told him. "You could get us killed." I muttered knowing that Edward could here me. "I won't get you killed" Edward contradicted "I've been driving like this for years and you've never had a problem with it." He told me. "Actually I didn't know you drove like this. I'm worried Edward." "Worried about what?" Edward questioned. "About several things" I continued. "One I'm worried about you're driving, your end up running the car off the road or being arrested for speeding." "I've never had a ticket." Edward interrupted. "That may be so, but it still worry's me. The second thing is I'm worried about your confidence, worried that you're letting your emotions control yourself, worried that you're not facing the possibility that it might not be Bella." Edward shivered "I know it will be" He stuttered, concentrating on the road. "Do you?" I asked "Carlisle" Edward shouted, clearly getting angry that I had shown him the all too real possibility that it might not be Bella in the woods. It probably was Bella but I was trying to prepare my family for the worst, I did not want to see Edward sink into a deep depression again. We drove up the long pale drive which was surrounded by trees. I glanced at my granddaughter who was sleeping softly in her seat. We were greeted halfway up the drive by a red russet wolf; I got out of the car and spoke to Jacob. "Rennesmee is asleep in the back, take her into the house and stay there until we come back." I ordered him. "Keep her there until we are certain it's Bella, she can see her mother when Bella is here to greet her." Jacob nodded and opened the Volvo door to pull Nessie out. "Jacob" I tried to grab his attention. "Have the others gone?" I asked he nodded, but then pointed at the house. I ran over, Esme was sat in the living room with Rose. "Apart from those two" I said, understanding that Jacob had been trying to tell me that two of the family had remained at the house. I got back into the car and we drove down to the entrance of the forest where Alice had said the person was sat and sure enough a figure with a black hood sat before us. We got out of the car and walked towards the person Edward knelt down and placed his hand on the persons shoulder. The figure turned around and kissed Edward, with relief I realised it must be Bella, but where were the others? Edward moved backwards from the face and fell onto the floor quivering in pain. I went to Edward and knelt down on the floor next to him. "Edward what's wrong?" I questioned confused. But Edward only shook more as the pain he felt grew stronger. I glanced at the hooded face and gasped. It was Jane. I ran towards the house to get help. Had Jasper, Alice and Emmett been captured? My mind wandered as I ran and I realised Bella was still in the volturi's clutches. I ran faster but fell to the ground as a heavy body lunged and forced me to the floor, I fought it but they were too strong I lay limp on the floor. The person who had shoved me down was Demetri, Demetri had come with Jane. This had all been a trap a trap to catch us. But why? I questioned. Why did the volturi want us? We hadn't done anything wrong. I was dragged to a van and shoved in it. I looked around my dark surroundings and I noticed that Alice, Emmett and Jasper were all in the van to. Alice hadn't seen this one coming. We sat silently in the van for a while until a crippled Edward joined us. We all new where Bella was, but we were all just as helpless. Now our only hope were the remaining Cullen's at the house, Esme, Rose and Nessie and possibly Jacob. It was up to them now.

**Hope you liked this Chapter, I've been working on a new story The Cullens: Face of the Freak. Read it if you want. Please review! To find all my other story's and other information search author I am the sparkly vampire. (You probably new that already)**

**Bye for now update soon **

**I am the sparkly vampire **


	13. Chapter 13: AN Important

**Dear readers **

**I apologise for not updating any of my story's recently as I have been revising for exams (and sitting them) after I have finished all my exams and have some spare time I will continue with my story's, but until then your just have to wait!**

**Thanks **

**I am the sparkly vampire **


	14. Chapter 14: AN another one sorry

AN

Sorry but I have more bad news. I recently went to get my eyes checked as I have been getting bad headaches whenever I read books or write on the computer. Unfortunately this means I have to spend less time on the computer as it has been bad for my eyes,

I will however continue with my stories at a slower pace than usual, please keep checking. Please still be loyal and please Please keep reading my story's.

Thanks

I am the sparkly vampire


	15. Chapter 15: The Plan

**Yes, I know I haven't updated in like forever, but I've been working on other projects such as my , weather this will be finished who knows I guess you'll have to wait and see.**

**Chapter 15 **

EPOV

Days had passed and yet still there was no word from Carlisle, my instincts told me something was wrong. We all had such a strong connection it was always difficult to be separated but it broke my heart not to see Carlisle. We had told Rennesmee that everything was ok and that we might be going to meet them. Rosalie and I had discussed and had decided come nightfall we would venture out. Rosalie had just come back from hunting and I was to leave now. Rosalie was going to pounder our course of action, I glanced over to her, her nose wrinkled up in detest of the 'mutt' smell.

"Rosalie, I'm leaving now." I told her, then silently I leapt out the window.

RPOV

In my mind I went through the events of the past few months. It didn't matter how much I posed to dislike my family, deep down I loved them... I just hoped they realised that. Panic ripped through me... I had to save Emmett. I sat for a long time, just thinking about everything in great detail, it was a good job vampires had great minds. Suddenly it hit me... how could we have been so gullible, the only coven that would bother us so was the volturi? After all, we had broken the rules so often we were pretty much dirt on the bottom of there shoes. Why they were doing this I did not know, but it all made sense. Sabina, a trick someone we would think we would trust, the volturi never liked to get there hands dirty anyway, they would steep to deep measures to get what they wanted. We all new how violent the volturi were, how many followers they had, nothing was impossible for them, they were able to breach there own rules. I was jealous of Bella's luck in life, but new I wouldn't want to be her now. What would Aro do to her? What had he done to her? Or what had the others done? There were to many questions I couldn't answer.

I placed more pieces of the Jigsaw together; the rest of our family had not returned... the figure in the woods must have been a trick... a trick to capture there rest of us... to limit our power so that we were made weak, the ones with few powers were left, they had captured the strongest and we had played straight into their hands. We had to go to Italy, perhaps convene with other vampires to make us stronger, it seemed history would be repeating itself. Against my will I called Jacob down, fighting against the stench I told him my theory, he nodded also seeing the logic.

"Don't tell Rennesmee, she will only want to come, believe me I would take her we need all the power we can get, only I know both Bella and Edward would not want me to put their daughter at risk, I will not disobey there wishes." I then said.

"Your right, I wouldn't want to go against Edward either, I would come but I think Rennesmee needs me."

"Yes, I would not expect you to leave her, she needs someone, it works with what we told her anyway." I agreed.

I turned away and left, he did to. I was surprised how civil we were to each other for once.

Esme returned shortly; I now gave her my theory, bursting to get out the door.

"How did we not see it?" Esme gasped realisation and logic hitting her at the same time.

We sat and discussed the plan for a while; I went online and booked plane tickets. Secretly, we left soon after, running silently through rural land, then in the air for quite some time, each worrying about our family and partners. A few hours later and slightly jetlagged, we were sprinting towards Volturia, possibly sprinting towards our death. It was as we approached the all too familiar clock tower, that we realised what we were about to do.

It was now dark in Italy, making it silent and free to move around, it was raining but that was the least of our worries. I turned to my adoptive mother, hugging her tightly, which was usual for me. We said farewell and split up, both hoping that the next time we saw each other we would be with the others and on our way home.

**So, I hope you liked it, your have to wait and see where this goes, please r and r probably expect updates in about a week.**

**I am the Sparkly Vampire**


	16. Chapter 16: Reunited

Chapter 16

EPOV

It had been three hours since I'd left Rosalie; the plan was well on the go. The volturi new of intruders, a risky move but one that we had to make, once they were distracted the plan was for one of us to attempt to free the others, they were locked up in several rooms, along one grand corridor, guarded by Demetri, the guard was currently of guard, clearly bored, I was hidden behind a large tapestry round the corner. The corridor where I was was cluttered with pottery. Some of many design which Aro most likely admired. These were prised possessions of Aro, I knew the nearest guard would be sent to see what had happened if one 'accidently' smashed. This was risky to, if Aro found us he would be even more angered than ever. Once I had knocked one over the plan was that I would double back to the corridor opposite, which Rosalie was on, it was just of from the corridor where our family were. We hoped that Demetri would come to see what had happened; it would give me time to run round to Rosalie, who would be busy trying to un free the others, I would shut and block the door, so Demetri could not get back through without running round, by which time I would hope, Emmett was out to hold the door.

I took a deep breath with courage, I hoped that this would work. With as much force as I could I smashed the most expensive looking vase and ran for my life, in seconds I was back round and Rosalie was at the door unlocking it. I ran and barred the door which Demetri had walked out of, knowing it wouldn't hold for long.

As planned Emmett and Jasper were out, each looking drained, though they both ran to the doors to help me. Rosalie was now at the next door, finding it quicker to smash them open rather than, unlock them. Alice and Carlisle, were revealed, they didn't look as thirsty, though from what I could see two saucers of blood sat empty on a bench. Rosalie now went to the last door, smashing it open. She gasped, instantly reaching in.

"No." Edward, told her, pushing her away.

Rosalie looked at me, her face pale and scared.

Edward emerged from the room, Bella clutched in his arms. A significantly smaller and frailer person. Alice took the saucer from her cell; Carlisle pulled a week, Bella's mouth open as Alice poured what little of the red liquid was left. Desperately trying to give her some strength, how long she had been neglected.

Clearly being locked in a cell with his wife, someone that now seemed to have been tortured beyond belief had taken its toll on Edward, who was now a quivering wreck. Scars were littered across Bella's body, she would of been naked had it not been for Edward, whom had obviously placed his shirt on Bella, revealing his bear torso. Bashing could be heard from the rear door, Jasper struggled to keep it shut. We ran towards the only other door, only to be greeted by Alec. Demetri now burst through the unprotected door, we were all forced forward, being pushed and shoved until we reached the grand hall, where Aro and his brothers sat.

"Well, well, well, looks like the whole families back together again" He laughed.

A shiver went down my spine.

"Why did you this to her you cannibal." Edward shouted. Only to be greeted by the stiffening pain of Jane's glare. As expected he fell silent, though whimpering slightly.

"Please stop." Alice pleaded. "Let her go, let us all go. None of us deserve this."

"But you're all so intriguing." Aro continued. "What with all your powers and... other abilities, such abilities that I wished to try out myself, what with us vampires having all the human parts, I wanted to try them out... if you know what I mean. As why can't I the ruler of all vampires, become successful in something that only mere Edward Cullen has been able to do."

It was then that the penny dropped. Edward attempted to lash out at Aro, but Carlisle managed to hold him back.

"Shall I continue? Well, I think I will, after all it's a bit like a story isn't it. So where was I are yes, Well, I sent Demetri and Jane to go and find a female vampire, she could be a little vulnerable. But then I thought whom better to help me out than, Bella the person to have a vampire child in the first place."

"You're sick; you know that, you're sick." Rosalie, burst out, giving us all a shock.

"Why didn't I see it?" Alice questioned.

"Why, well there is a question I can answer." Aro started. "Your visions are not set in stone. If I change my mind you would see me change it. But you saw nothing at all; all I had to do was keep my descions changing so that you could not see the true descions I made."

Edward began to interrupt. "But it wouldn't have worked anyway, Bella isn't human anymore."

"Alas, this may be true and the answer, as we have been unsuccessful in our attempts, but let me continue." He answered.

"We continued to try; Bella often refused much to my annoyance. When it didn't work, I had the guards whip her. She became thirsty but we would not give her fresh blood, until she gave me what I wanted, yet still I have no heir. You see if she had cooperated, she would not have got in the state you see her now."

"You should not have been this cruel to her, have you seen how weak you've made her." Carlisle added, his doctor head on.

"Once again, I have to tell you, you're not going to get anything out of us so I think it time we went." Jasper finished.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Aro finished being surprisingly civil.

"Please leave now; we will speak no more of it." He added.

We left quickly, not wanting Aro to change his mind, though I think we were all surprised how easily we got to go.

None of us could quite believe how evil Aro had been this time. On the way back we travelled through the woods, killing a family of deer, how desperate we all were for the blood.

Carlisle stopped Edward from giving Bella any, urging him to wait, until he had examined her later. No longer blood thirsty our coven continued on.

Back at the house, the Cullen's set to work on helping Bella. Carlisle went to his office, getting some bandages, blood supplies and other bits and bobs. Alice went to the cottage to get Bella some clothes. Esme went upstairs to distract Rennesmee for a while. When he came back, Carlisle began to examine Bella, who was still really weak. Carlisle stitched up her deep cuts, bandaged her lighter ones and sorted her out in general. Not wanting to disturb her he inserted a drip into her arm, meaning the blood went straight into her vein. "She'll have her energy back in about half an hour." He told Edward.

Alice came back with a dress Edward new she would hate. All the Cullen's including Alice left the room, giving Edward some time with his wife. He slipped her dress on; he sat on the sofa next to her placing her legs on his knee. Edward stroked her auburn hair gently, he was so glad to have Bella back. Soon Bella was wide awake and back to normal... pretty much. Rennesmee ran down the stairs.

"Hi mum." Rennesmee said, smiling.

"Hi." Bella said.

"Well I'm hungry, so I'm going to get some food, but I see you in a bit." Rennesmee told her, knowing that Edward wanted to spend some time with her.

"Should we go to the cottage?" Edward asked Bella.

She nodded.

Edward disconnected the now empty drip and picked Bella up in his arms.

"I love you." He told her, stepping out the front door.

**Well, the storys finished now, I hope you liked it. **

**I am the Sparkly Vampire**


End file.
